Our Very Unexpected Journey
by Alicia457
Summary: After the death of their parents, Rosaly needs to look after her little sister. While bringing her sister to school, they are involved in a trainaccident. Once they wake up they aren't at the train anymore, but in a beautiful forest. Without knowing where they are, they try to find their way in a world unknown to them. And what will they go trough when they meet a group of dwarves?
1. Chapter 1

**Our unexpected journey**

**Author's Note: All character, places etc. I use belong to their rightfull owners. The OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up rather early in the morning and looked at the clock on my nightstand.

It showed that it was only 8 o'clock in the morning.

I sighed, turned around and tried to sleep some more.

Today is the first of july, so that means summervacation just started. And ofcourse, on a day like this, I really had to wake up this early!

I had just drifted off to sleep again when my little sister came into my room and jumped on my bed.

"Rose, can we please do something? I'm bored." Sarah asked.

I turned around again to look at her.

"Sarah, for goodness sake, do you know what time it is? It's way to early. Please go back to bed and try to sleep some more."

"Please, sis." She said, looking at me with her pleading eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine, but let me get dressed first."

"Okay."

She got off of my bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned myself on my back and yawned. Since I wasn't going to be able to get some more sleep, I got up and went to the bathroom. I put on my light green dress, since it would become a very warm day.

When I got downstairs I was greeted by Lady, our German Shepard. Sarah was already waiting for me at the table in the living room.

"What about some breakfast first?" I ask.

"Sure." She answered.

"What do you want?"

"Eggs!"

I smile. I should have known that she would choose that, because she likes eating that for breakfast.

"Well eggs it will be then."

I walk in the kitchen and take a cooking pot out of the cupboard, fill it with water and start boiling it. In the meantime I take the eggs out of the refridgerator. When the water's boiling I put four eggs in the water. While the eggs are cooking, I set the table. When everything is ready, I go looking for Sarah. She's not in the livingroom anymore, so I head for the stairs.

"Sarah, breakfast's ready!" I yell up the stairs. I wait for a moment but get no answer.

"Sarah!" I yell again, but still I get no answer. I sigh and start walking the stairs.

"Sarah?" I ask when I'm upstairs. Still I get no answer, so I start looking for her in every room, starting with mine. Why I did that I don't know. She would never even go into my room. So I close the door again and walk into the next room. But there she isn't hiding either.

"Come on, Sarah. This really isn't funny!" I yell. Again I get no answer. What was I expecting?

I enter my parents' bedroom and start checking the room. When I walk past the bed something grabbes my ankle, wich makes me scream in surprise and fall down. When I'm sitting on the ground I can hear someone laughing under the bed. Not much later Sarah comes crawling from the bed, together with Lady.

"Don't do that again! You really scared me!"

"I'm sorry sis." She said, still laughing.

"Come on, breakfast's ready."

"I'm coming".

We started going downstairs again, with Lady following us close. When we were in the kitchen, she placed herself on the ground next to Sarah's chair. When Sarah tought I wasn't looking, she offered her a peace of meat.

"Sarah, don't do that! Lady has her own food."

"Oh, come on sis. She may have something else sometimes to."

"Sometimes, yes. But you give her something else every day. You're spoiling her to much!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm…"

"You do know what day it is today don't you?" I interrupted her to prevent we would start arguing.

"It's the first of july. Why?" Sarah asked, looking puzzled.

"Today is mom and dad's 10th wedding birthday. What do you say we're going to decorate the living room as a surprise for them?"

"Yes, can we do that now?"

"No, not yet. First you have to finish your breakfast."

"Ok. And then we can do that?"

"Yes."

"Jeey."

Rosaly watched with a smile how Sarah finished her breakfast fast. She was always so eager when she could do something she liked. After I was done cleaning the table, and had hided the presents I had bought, we started decorating the house. When all this was done, me and Sarah had a quick lunch and then we went of to the swimming pool in the garden.

"Pfff, It's so warm outside today." I tought.

I felt the water in the pool.

"And that's to cold for just jumping in." I softly said to myself.

I think my sister must have noticed that I was doubting. So she walked towards me and as soon as she reached me, she pushed me in the pool, jumping after me laughing. When I came up, she was still snickering, so I pushed her under. It didn't take long or we were throwing water at each other and holding swimming contests.

After two hours in the water, I had enough of it. So I dried myself and went lying on the long chair and started reading my favorite book, The Hobbit, while Sarah was lying in one of the plastic boats that we once bought. It would take some time still for their parents to come home, so we could stay outside in the sun for a while longer. When I looked up, I saw Sarah had dozed of. I smiled. Sarah could really sleep anywhere. I started reading again. After a while I started to feel tired as well.

_"Must be the heat."_ I tought to myself.

I tried to stay awake for a little bit longer. But eventually I gave up on staying awake, closed my eyes and dozed of to sleep.

* * *

**So this was chapter 1. **

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R ;)**

**-Alicia_**


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

**With this I want to say that I will stop updating my stories.**

**Many thanks to everyone who left a review for me.**

**I wish you a happy 1st of april.**

**Much love,**

**Alicia**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosaly woke up when a car drove up the driveway. She sat up on the chair she had been lying on. Looking over to the swimming pool, she noticed that Sarah was still sleeping on the plastic boat. Getting up from the long chair, she walked over to the swimming pool.

"Sarah, wake up." She softly said, trying to wake her sister. "Mom and dad are home."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the sunlight. She wasn't making any signs of moving though.

"Come on, Sarah. Hurry up and get out of the pool. Then we can go in and surprise mom and dad."

"Okay." Sarah answered.

While she pulled on her dress, her sister jumps into the water and swims to the edge of the swimming pool. As soon as she got out of the water, Sarah grabbed a towel that was lying at the side of the pool and started drying herself. Once she was dry and had pulled her dress on, she grabbed her older sister's hand and started to drag her towards the house.

"Come on, sis!" Sarah said, obviously very excited.

As they reached the house, both sisters walked in through the kitchen door and were immediately welcomed by Lady. Their dog jumped against Rosaly and started licking her face.

"Lady! Stop that!" She hissed.

Sarah snickered. But luckily Lady is a well trained dog. As soon as the order was given, she stopped and lowered herself on her four legs again. Now Lady walks to Sarah to be petted. Sarah gladly complies.

"You really do spoil her to much." Rosaly whispered at her little sister.

"I am not!" Sarah says in an equally soft voice.

Sarah wants to say something else, but goes silent if we hear the front door opening.

"Rose! Sarah! We're home!" They can hear their mother yell throughout the house, but they still keep silent. Sarah is still holding Lady so she can't run into the living room. Rosaly silently hoped the dog would keep quiet, otherwise she would ruin their chance to surprise their parents.

"Darlings? Where are you?" Their mother yells again. Sarah can barely hold her laughter because of the slightly worried tone in their mother's voice.

"Maybe they are still in the swimming outside. The weather's nice after all." Their father suddenly says to their mother.

"They might be. Let's take a look out of the window to see if they are." Their mother answers.

Rosaly holds her breath when the door to the living room is opened. Sarah, on the other hand, had a very bright smile on her face.

"Oh my…" Their mother said in surprise, before starting to laugh.

"What is it?" Their father asks from in the hallway, before walking in the living room as well.

"Go on." Rosaly whispers to Sarah and gently pushes her towards the door. Sarah smiles and runs into the living room.

"Surprise!" She can hear Sarah yell. She quickly opens one of the cupboards and takes the presents she had bought a couple of days earlier and followed her sister in the living room. Walking over to her parents, she holds out two small boxes to both of them.

"Congratulations with your wedding aniversary." She said after both her mother and father had taken the small presents from her. Rosaly first hugged her mother and then her father.

"What is in those?" Sarah asks, curious as always.

"Only one way to find out, right sweetheart?" She smiles at Sarah, who is really eager now to see what is inside the gift her mother was holding.

Rosaly watched closely to her sister while she was looking at their mother unwrapping the gift. Eventually a small, black box was uncovered. Opening it, their mother gasped in surprise. She picked a beautiful, silver bracelet out with little white stones embedded in it. Her father also had a similar silver bracelet. Only his was engraved with a patern that went across the entire lenght of the bracelet. But in both the date of when they married was engraved as well.

"This is really beautiful. Thank you, sweethearts." Their mother quickly hugs her two children.

"Well, what about we start making dinner?" She asks at her husband. "We will have to leave soon."

"Ofcourse love." Their father says and follows her to the kitchen.

While their mom and dad are preparing dinner, Rosaly and Sarah seated themselves on the sofa and switched on the television. There was a nature documentary playing. Since Sarah liked those programs and the news would be on the same channel, Rosaly didn't switched to a different channel. They kept watching it until their mom and dad walked in with several cooking pots and placed them on the table. Rosaly stood up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. She gathered the plates, knives, forks and glasses and placed and placed everything on the kitchentable for a moment. Picking up the plates, knives and forks first, she walked back into the living room and placed everything on the table there before heading back to the kitchen to get the glasses and the soda, wich was still in the fridge. In the meantime her mom had started filling the plates.

"Sarah, can you please come and sit at the table now?" She asked to her youngest daughter, who was still sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, mommy." Sarah replied, standing up from the sofa and walking towards the table. Shoving the chair a bit backwards, she climbed on it. Rosaly went to sit down next to her. But before she did, Rosaly shoved her sister's chair a bit closer to the table.

"Thanks, sis!" Sarah says to her. Rosaly smiles at her while sitting down. Their mom and dad sit across of them. They all start eating when the news starts. The newsreporter talks about all kinds of things like political decisions and riots in a far away country. Nothing that is interesting for Rosaly and Sarah, so they don't pay any heed to the news. But since both their parents are following it, both girls remain quiet. But as the reporter anounces that there will be a storm passing over Los Angeles, where they live, Rosaly looks up at the television. The newsreporter is now showing the course the storm will take and also tells there will be a lot of rain, hail, thunder, lightning and a very fierce and strong wind accompanying it.

"Well, isn't that just perfect. On a day like today there really has to be bad weather." Their dad complains.

"We have been through quite some storms already. I'll take some candles when we're finished eating, just in case there might be a power failure during that storm. We never had much problems during one." Their mom says.

"For everything is a first time." Their dad answers again.

Sarah looks a bit anxious at both her parents. Her mother seems to notice.

"Come now." She says. "Stop saying things like that. You're scaring Sarah."

He looks at his youngest daughter and smiles. "Everything will be alright, darling. Nothing's going to happen. Alright?"

Sarah only nods. They continue to eat in silence. Once they are done eating, Rosaly and their dad start cleaning up the table while Sarah watches some television and their mother starts to search for the candles, matches and a flashlight. As she has found everything, she places them on the cabinet.

"We really have to go now or we will be late." Their mother says as she walks in the kitchen. Nodding softly, their father follows to the front door. They take their coats, unlock the front door and give their two daughters a quick hug.

"Be good and listen to your sister. Alright, sweetheart?" Their mom says to Sarah. "And if anything goes wrong here, you call us." She adds while looking at Rosaly.

"Yes, mom." Both sisters say at the same time.

"Alright then. We'll see you tomorrow."

Sarah and Rosaly kept watching out of the front door at their parents getting in the car and driving away, waving at them, until they couldn't see the car anymore. Going back into the house, Rosaly locked the door and both girls walked back to the living room.

"Sis? Can I make some puzzles?" Sarah suddenly asks.

"Ofcourse you can. But only if you will tidy them up yourself after you are finished."

"I will." Sarah says and runs to her room where she keeps her puzzles in a large toy box.

Rosaly sits down in the sofa and switches between the different channels, in search of a good movie to watch. When she finds one, she leans against the back of the sofa. A couple of hours later she could hear thunder rumbling. She looked out of the window and saw lightning in the distance. The second crack of thunder sounded even louder. The storm was coming closer very fast. When there was a third, even louder, crack of thunder, the lights went out. She quickly got up and started searching for the flashlight that her mother had left on the cabinet. She could hear her sister call her name from upstairs.

"It's alright, Sarah!" Rosaly yelled back. "It's only a power failure! Just stay where you are! I will come upstairs!"

Finally she found the flashlight. Putting it on, Rosaly went to the stairs and walked upstairs while lighting her path with the flashlight. Reaching the end of the stair, she walked in her sister's room and found her sitting on the ground.

"Sis, I'm scared." Sarah said, sobbing slightly.

Rosaly went to sit down on the ground and pulled her little sister closer to her.

"It's alright, Sarah. Everything will be fine." She said, trying to comfort her.

When another crack sounded and was closely followed by a flash of lightning, Sarah pushed herself even closer to her older sister, now really crying and shaking. Rosaly tried to calm her down again by rubbing her back. In the meantime it had started raining and the wind had gained in strenght. The rain was coming down with a very loud ruffling sound on the roof.

"It's alright." Rosaly said again, still rubbing Sarah's back. "What if we are going to get ourselves ready for bed and try to sleep? And when we wake up, the storm will be over. Alright?"

Sarah nodded and stood up from the ground, followed by Rosaly. Sarah quickly grabbed her pyjama and followed to her sister's room. Making themselves ready, they both crawled in Rosaly's bed. Sarah hided beneath the blankets and Rosaly let her. Her sister always did that when she was scared. Rosaly softly started humming a song. Doing that helped her little sister to fall asleep easier. She kept humming the same song for a while. Next time Rosaly watched at Sarah, her sister was fast asleep. Not even the thunder, wich was becoming louder every minute, disturbed her sleep.

"Good night." She whispered at her sister before lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

**So this is Chapter 2 (finally).  
I'm really so sorry you had to wait this long for an update of this story. I had no idea what I wanted to write in this chapter.  
But I finally did it! I can't be more happy that it finally worked out quite well (I hope).  
Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, leave a review and follow or favorite this story! You really made me so happy! :D**

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well. Please review. I would really love to know what you think about it.**  
**I can't thank all of you enough for your support. All of you give me the will and the courage to continue.**  
**So, from the bottem of my heart, thank you!**

**And now over to the guest reviews.**

**Imaginemeruler: Thank you for your review. I am so glad you liked the first chapter and I really hope this second chapter will be to your liking as well. I know you aren't a guest, but since I can't remember if I have ever answered your review, I do it now like this to make it up to you in case I forgot. ;)**

**Guest Kyle: I really appreciate that you took the time to review. Unfortunately I must disappoint you. This story actually has nothing to do with trains and there will barely be any mention of it either. And certainly not the ones you like most.  
But your second review really was unkind. The authors note I placed was only meant as an April Fools joke. I was never really planning to stop writing this fic.  
And this certainly isn't an ego fic. I take all of my stories very serious and try to write them as good as I can and as fast as I can. I only encountered some difficulties with writing this chapter. It might look easy to you to write a fic, but I can assure you that it is a lot more difficult then it looks. And if you don't believe my words, then try to write something yourself or ask around a bit. I'm sure you will find others as well who think and feel the same like me.  
Your words in your last review really hurted. But I'm going to show you that I am strong enough to continue even after those words. I spend many hours, days, weeks or even months writing. It really is a task that takes a lot of time and isn't completed just like that. So I think you really think you owe me an apology.**


End file.
